sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
XP
XP is used to increase the strength and efficiency of your character's skills. You gain XP for every thread you participate in. There are extra things you can do to help boost the amount of XP you gain in each thread, which can be read about below. Claiming XP In order to claim XP, simply tag Calico (@Calico) in your final post in a thread. Include all the things you are claiming XP for (hunting, training, completing the thread, bonus XP for thread length, etc.) AND the total amount of XP. Please do not delete the notes an admin leaves at the end of your post when your XP has been updated! If these notes are deleted, you could lose your XP. Ways to Gain XP #50 XP for completing a thread. There must be a definite conclusion to the thread, such as both characters leaving. For every extra page to your thread, you will gain another 15 XP. (If your thread is two pages long, then you will gain an extra 30 XP, totaling 80 XP.) #50 XP gained by practicing any skill that you possess in a thread. (regardless of how many skills one uses in a thread, this xp is only claimed ONE TIME per thread that you use any skills in) #50 XP gained by killing an animal in a hunting thread (just killing a rat in one post is not enough- this is what we mean). #100 XP gained by practicing a skill with a friend through sparring, exchanging tips, etc. (the characters should both walk away learning something; this cannot be claimed during training sessions since the passing of knowledge is going only one way - you may claim EITHER training OR practicing a skill with a friend in a single thread, not both.) #175 XP gained by training another character of a lower skill level than yourself in a skill area that both characters share. #175 XP gained by being trained by someone of a higher skill level than yourself in a skill area that both characters share. #150 XP gained by fighting with another wolf character(s) in a serious fight, for things such as rank, mate, etc. (this does not "stack" if your character fights more than one wolf) #15 XP for meeting a new wolf (anyone you have not already met). #15 XP for hopping briefly in on a thread (1 - 3 posts or less from you, with the thread continuing on before or after your entrance/exit). #25 XP for joining a pack. #100 XP for creating a pack. #15 XP for threading in a new area (somewhere you haven't threaded before). #50 XP for aiding another character with a skill''(using the healing skill on someone, for example). #20 XP for gaining a rank in a pack ''(other than just the standard 'member'). #30 XP for finding a mate. #60 XP for having a litter. #Various amounts of experience points will be gained by participating in plots and through random events. #Pack or group events may give out experience points as well, of varying amounts depending on the activity. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Stat Upgrades Category:Mechanics